undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bookkeeper
The Bookkeeper is an old, white-bearded, cloaked man. He has a long staff made of dark oak wood. He wears dark sackcloth and also carries a satchel. Inside is a bunch of papers, and a metal key with strange features and the features appear to change every few minutes. His species is monster, even though he has an appearance very similar to a human. It is unknown what type of monster he is, as he is not seen often whatsoever, and for the fact he wouldn’t share his species type with anyone, even if they saw him and bothered to ask him. He can very easily be mistaken for an old human male that would be around 60-80 years of age. Personality He is very secretive and mysterious. He is almost never seen, but when he is, he’s usually in the Snowdin librarby. He is kind hearted, and if forced to talk to people, he will speak to them without any signs of not wanting to. He is not pure of heart, nor does he never get angry, but for the most part he is fairly kind. Even when insulted or otherwise belittled, he still responds kindly to said belittlers. Backstory The Bookkeeper was born March 14th, 19XX, on the surface. Nobody knows who his parents were, because anyone who did know is either dead or too old to remember. He was mainly in hiding, until the humans won, in which he followed his old and decrepit parents underground. Eventually, his mother had cardiac arrest, and died. The Bookkeeper would be completely unremarkable if it weren’t for his discovery. During his middle-aged years, he had stumbled upon a door with a key in its slot, in a cave. He opened the door, and could not believe what he saw- an infinitely deep chamber, all filled with books- the walls were bookshelves. A small platform took him down, and he opened a book, and whatever he saw in it… did something to him. He took the key and locked himself away. His family eventually died off, as well as his friends. He didn’t care. Some say he went insane. Some say he found the ultimate answer. Either way, somehow he isn’t dead, despite him being a middle-aged man… during the war. He now owns the library. However, only a very few number of people know of it, who are all sworn to secrecy. The Library The Library is a remarkable, infinitely deep room- contained inside a small space. From the outside, if penetrated from underground, it would be a dark grey hexagon. The walls are unbreakable by any means. If, however, entered through a secret door, it would appear to be an infinitely deep room. A small platform then rises, and allows the person to step on it, and go to any level they want by thinking of a number. All the walls are bookshelves, each jam packed with books. There are small numbers engraved into each level of bookshelf, and each side to the bookshelf has a smaller number engraved into that. Each book has three numbers on it. The first is the floor number, the second is the shelf number, and the third is the number of the book on that shelf. After 99 million 999 thousand 999 shelves, the count will reset back to one, but each shelf number after would have a small 2 next to it, IE 12, 22, 32, ETC. What's inside the books is kept a complete secret by the Bookkeeper. Some people speculate it contains the answers to everything, some say it's complete random text, and some say the old fool is just completely insane. Either way, The Bookkeeper isn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. Stats Base Stats HP: 1250 ATK: 3 (7, with a potion) DEF: 2 (6, with a potion) Tools Weapon: A Dark Oak Staff - 3 ATK Armor: A Cloak - 2 DEF Trivia *This OC had taken over a month to fully flesh out and write. *The Bookkeeper was inspired by The Library of Babel, a collection of randomly generated text that will generate every possible combination of 3200 characters of the 26 currently available. *The Bookkeeper and Bryson are friends from before the war. *The Bookkeeper has practiced alchemy before, and has a wide arrange of potions available in case he needs to defend himself. Gallery AT Battlesprite Bookkeeper.png|AngelicTale Bookkeeper's Sprite. Made By Jaz.|link=AngelicTale Credits Djracem - Concept, Writing Yossipossi - Concept, Writing Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster